


Секретный дневник Жюссака

by ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Very Secret Diary, в стиле секретных дневников по Властелину колец, внутрифандомный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Жюссак в исполнении Владимира Балона, хотя события мало коррелируют с сериалом.
Relationships: Comte de Rochefort/Comte de Wardes, Jussac/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu
Kudos: 1





	Секретный дневник Жюссака

**Author's Note:**

> Жюссак в исполнении Владимира Балона, хотя события мало коррелируют с сериалом.

Я хочу поделиться с вами, господа, своей несчастной историей. Не влюбляйтесь, ведь... Как там Атос говорил? А, не важно. Итак, вот мой дневник.

Для начала, как принято, я кратко расскажу о себе (ведь люди и более могущественные, чем я, начинали с семьи).

Мне 28 лет. Для холостяка слишком много, а для женатого человека слишком мало (что я сказал?). В чем причины моего?.. На внешность не жалуюсь: высокий, ловкий, с худым удлиненным лицом, темно-русыми волосами и черными глазами. И усы есть. Так чего же боле?

Приехал в Париж, как и многие молодые люди, в поисках славы и богатства. Слыша многое о мушкетерах, решил податься к ним, но меня не приняли из-за политических мотивов (оказалось, что отец чем-то сильно насолил покойному королю, и его лишили титула и земель). Не теряя надежды, я отправился к капитану гвардейцев кардинала с просьбой о зачислении в гвардейцы. Капитан де Кавуа объяснил мне, что гвардия кардинала — это его личная охрана, и так просто в нее попасть не получится. Для этого не нужно обладать титулом или совершать разные подвиги, главное — доказать кардиналу свою преданность, храбрость и стойкость взглядов. Через год я добился своего и вступил в гвардию. За свои заслуги добился внимания кардинала и стал вхож в его дом.

Поверьте, я искренне считаю политику Ришелье самой лучшей, а самого Ришелье — умным, хитрым и себе на уме, но заботящимся о ценных подчиненных... но о кардинале позже. Скоро я подружился с Рошфором и де Вардом.

С гордостью могу заметить, что, по словам короля, я "один из лучших фехтовальщиков Франции".

**1 августа 1628 года**

Не знаю, с чего все началось, но именно в этот день я осмелился... Но по порядку. Я с де Вардом выпивал в кабаке, когда на пороге вдруг появился незнакомец. Ничего удивительного, право. Мало ли людей в черном плаще и надвинутой на глаза шляпе ходят по кабакам?

Закончилось все тем, что мы с моим другом подсели за стол к кар... к этому незнакомцу и выпили. В следующий момент:  
— Если бы вы знали, какая это для меня честь называться вашим другом! Я предан Вашему Преосвященству телом и душой, располагайте мной в любое время! 

От переизбытка чувств я схватил кардинала за руку и поцеловал (руку, конечно). И если бы не Портос, вошедший в это время в кабак... 

**3 августа 1628 года**

Зашел в кабинет к кардиналу, но Преосвященства не нашел. Зато на стуле обнаружилась аккуратно сложенная красная мантия, голубая лента и воротнички. В карманах обнаружилась кучка су. Изъял сии средства, ибо не гоже кардиналу тратить мелочь. А у меня как раз кончились карманные деньги — фиолетовый костюм требовал покраски.

Рассказал обо всем Рошфору.

**4 августа 1628 года**

Получил очень гневное письмо от Миледи. Несколько страниц жаловалась на отсутствие средств. Ну а при чем здесь я? Так ничего и не понял, о чем написал Миледи.

Позже встретил Рошфора. Он посочувствовал по поводу письма, но выглядел каким-то виноватым. Какой же у меня сопереживающий друг — мне оч. повезло!

**5 августа 1628 года**

Рошфор оказался настоящим канальей. Оказывается, он рассказал Миледи о том, что я выкрал у Его Преосвященства полагающиеся ей деньги. Мало того, что наябедничал, так ведь безбожно наврал. Не выкрал, а изъял, да и не деньги то были. Сколько этих су... 

Миледи обещала страшно отомстить.

**6 августа 1628 года**

Узнал, что Миледи прибыла во Францию. Недолго думая (а чего тут думать?), я благоразумно отправился в любимый кабак "Красные Плащи", намереваясь провести там вечер... или ночь... или пару деньков... Интересно, когда Миледи вновь отправится выполнять очередное поручение Ришелье?

На всякий случай прихватил де Варда — еще одну пару глаз. Не заметил, как выпил целую бутылку. Следующее, что помню, это появившийся откуда-то Ришелье в красном сиянии. Скорее всего, у меня покраснело в глазах, потому что кардинал с ног до головы был закутан в черное.

Весь вечер не сводил с него глаз. И как я раньше не замечал этого проницательного взгляда, эти тонкие нервные руки?..

Наверное, я много выпил.

**8 августа 1628 года**

Я все еще пьян. Иначе почему тонкие руки Ришелье все еще привлекают мое внимание, а его взгляд кажется таким же притягивающим? 

Чудом избежал встречи с Миледи. Я родился под счастливой звездой.

Рошфор ходит с таинственным видом заговорщика. Здесь зарыта какая-то собака (хорошо, не кошка — кардинал бы этого не одобрил).

**9 августа 1628 года**

Де Вард сказал, что я ужасно выгляжу. Он мне друг, не так ли? Начинаю в этом сомневаться. К тому же де Вард тоже не красавчик. А вот кардинал... Так, стоп. Я не должен об этом думать. Но легче не думать вообще, чем не думать об Армане (с каких это пор он для меня Арман?).

Долго искал уединенную стенку и потом с наслаждением бился о нее головой, пытаясь выбить из нее все мысли. Голова потом долго болела, а вот мысли никуда не делись.

Миледи не видел. Господь мне благоволит.

**10 августа 1628 года**

Посмотрелся утром в зеркало. Де Вард был прав. И почему у меня такие выпученные глаза? Де Вард заметил, что они всегда у меня такие. Кинул в него ботфорты. Не попал.

Вновь видел Рошфора. Он приглашал меня пойти в какое-то подозрительное место. Не пошел. Я чувствую, Миледи где-то рядом. Рошфор же выглядит чересчур довольным — не к добру.

**11 августа 1628 года**

Глаза все еще выпучены. Каждый гвардеец спешит меня проинформировать, что я плохо выгляжу. Скоро я сам начну в это верить.

Видел Арма... кардинала. У меня перехватило дыхание и подкосились ноги. И так на полусогнутых я докладывал ему об обстановке в Ля-Рошели. Поймал сочувственный взгляд, от которого мне совсем стало худо. Его руки гипнотизировали. Очнулся я от спокойного голоса:  
— Вы устали, Жюссак. Даю вам два дня, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Удалился со смешанным чувством.

**12 августа 1628 года**

Не могу больше. Я должен его увидеть. Я все ему расскажу.

**13 августа 1628 года**

Придворный астролог уверяет, что 13 — нехорошее число. Не знаю, что он там увидел в звездах, но я не суеверен. Однако на всякий случай придумал друга, чью проблему и изложил Ришелье. Если что, все орехи попадают на голову этого вымышленного друга. 

Ах, эти глаза... Не помню, что говорил. Обещал привести друга к нему на исповедь.

Вечером уговаривал де Варда сыграть роль этого друга. Де Вард посоветовал обратиться к Рошфору. Обратился к Рошфору. Рошфор посоветовал обратиться к де Варду. 

Ушел спать в расстроенных чувствах.

**14 августа 1628 года**

Узнал, что Миледи покинула Францию. К сожалению, ненадолго.

Весь день пытался насолить де Варду. Но сколько соли не сыпал, к вину он не притрагивался. Смотрит на меня подозрительно и молчит, переглядывается с Рошфором. Что-то мне это не нравится. Потом понял, что, когда отпил из своего кубка. Полчаса меня откачивали. Приходил кардинал, осведомлялся, что случилось.  
— Он перепутал соль с сахаром, Монсеньор, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Рошфор.  
Ну какой идиот будет сыпать в вино сахар? Ришелье почему-то поверил. Он что, считает меня идиотом?

**16 августа 1628 года**

Врач разрешил мне встать. Во рту ад. Желудок весь съежился — видимо, не все соли вышли.  
Сегодня не видел ни де Варда, ни Рошфора. Если бы они мне попались, я б их ?*(№№;%::?! 

Ришелье посоветовал больше не класть сахар в вино — во избежание ошибки. Интересно, т.е. в принципе он допускает такую возможность?

Видел у него белокурый локон. Соли тут же с остервенением стали разъедать внутренности. Прилег. "Во избежание", как говорит Его Высоко... Арман.

**21 августа 1628 года**

Ришелье уехал под Ля-Рошель. Одиноко. В Пале-Кардиналь не хватает красного. Меня обозвали кровожадным. Ну и пусть. Хочу воевать... хочу к нему... хочу в Ля-Рошель.

Обыскал весь дворец в поисках друзей-предателей. Никого не нашел. Могу поспорить, они сбежали в места боевых действий.

Быстро собрал чемоданы, захватил несколько штук фиолетовых костюмов и выехал в Ля-Рошель. Взял пару мотков веревки — потренироваться в пути делать петли. Эти канальи требуют отмщения.

**22 августа 1628 года**

Прибыл в Ля-Рошель. Отыскал там Рошфора и пригрозил рассказать историю с подсоленным вином Миледи (любую каверзу, проходящую без ее участия, она воспринимает как оскорбление). Рошфор слезно умолял меня молчать, обещал сделать все, что угодно.  
Ха! Сказал, чтобы он устроил мне встречу с Ришелье. Рошфор послал меня в бастион Сен-Жерве, сказав, что кардинал именно там.

**24 августа 1628 года**

Уже второй день разыскиваю кардинала. Его нет. Рошфор куда-то делся. Начинают закрадываться смутные подозрения. Поймал какого-то раненного гвардейца, спешащего в больницу, и потребовал от него отчета. Оказалось, что Ришелье в Ля-Рошели, причем уже давно.

Обещал отыскать Рошфора и отомстить. Надо найти Миледи. Месть важнее собственной безопасности.

**25 августа 1628 года**

Вернулся в Ля-Рошель, рассказал обо всем Миледи. Та отложила на время месть мне за невыплаченные ей деньги и согласилась со мной, что Рошфор каналья. Добавила, что так мне и надо.  
Как хорошо, что у нас перемирие — эта женщина нагоняет на меня ужас.

Вечером с удовольствием разглядывал расцарапанную физиономию Рошфора. Граф кидал на меня мрачные взгляды, но близко не подходил.  
Миледи выглядела довольной. 

О кардинале ни слуху, ни духу.

**26 августа 1628 года**

Лежу в постели. Спину ломит. Миледи вышла на тропу войны, чего я и боялся. А дело было так.

Встретил утром Рошфора. Он вежливо поздоровался и осведомился о моем самочувствии. В лице ни капли вчерашнего недовольства. Мне бы надо было в тот же момент бежать куда глаза глядят, но я остался. 

Днем встретился с Миледи. Глаза ее горели потусторонним огнем, а волосы развивались, как у медузы. В следующий момент в меня летел нож. Я пригнулся, но тут сверху на меня свалилась огромная ваза... больше ничего не помнил.

Очнулся уже в постели. Миледи потом даже извинилась и сказала, что если бы я не пригнулся, нож не угодил бы в вазу и она бы на меня не упала. 

Так это я виноват, получается?

**27 августа 1628 года**

Все еще в постели. Ришелье устроил прием, а я даже не смог ему сообщить, в чем причина моего отсутствия: Миледи и Рошфор уже ушли, а врач не велел мне вставать.

Вечером меня навестил мрачный де Вард. Говорил что-то о приеме, о щипаниях и бессердечном кардинале. В этот момент я, наплевав на указания врача, вскочил с постели и высказал все, что думаю о мнении де Варда. Говорил, что любому голову откушу за такие слова о Ришелье.  
Де Вард растрогался и все пытался меня уложить.  
Развлек историей о том, как король велел пропускать к себе только по визе.

Опять без меня происходит что-то интересное.

**28 августа 1628 года**

Надоело бездействие. Решил, что пришло время появиться "моему другу", который влюблен в кардинала.

Старательно изменил голос и закутался в плащ. Чтобы у Ришелье совсем отпали сомнения, соврал, что Жюссак-де в Париже, а следовательно, я им не являюсь.

Весь разговор (точнее монолог) кардинал принюхивался. От меня что, плохо пахло?

Не заметил, как дал обещание поцеловать объект своей страсти. Поцеловал руку. Рука ведь часть объекта?

Облегчил душу, и сразу стало спокойнее. Но чувства не ушли.

Поругался с Рошфором и лег спать.

**29 августа 1628 года**

Скоро я увижу Армана! Подойдя к зеркалу, увидел, что глаза у меня под цвет мантии... Так, стоп. Это же плагиат. 

И глаза у меня под цвет плаща — черные. Или под цвет неба. Или под цвет вина — это когда я "Красные Плащи" навещаю.

Весь день Рошфор ходил с ошарашенным видом. Спросил, кто его ошарашил. Граф ответил что-то насчет задницы де Варда и ушел. Через пару минут мимо проплыла Миледи и сказала, что невежливо стоять с открытым ртом. 

Пошел разыскивать де Варда. 

Опять без меня что-то происходит.

**30 августа 1628 года**

Де Вард отыскался только на следующий день. Сидел в темном углу и страдал. Пожаловался на Рошфора, который теперь при встрече как-то странно на него смотрел и косился пониже спины. Проклял тот прием у кардинала.

Я вновь завелся и стал распекать несчастного де Варда за подобное отношение к поступкам Армана... Ришелье.

Видя, что ему совсем плохо, обещал поговорить с Рошфором.

Бедный малый попытался облобызать мне ноги. Что этот извращенец с ним сделал?

**1 сентября 1628 года**

Искал Рошфора, а нашел Ришелье. Кардинал загипнотизировал меня своей мантией и я, как на духу, выложил все о походе в бастион Сен-Жерве. Умолчал лишь о том, что все это время провалялся в постели, ушибленный вазой и злым языком Рошфора. 

Ришелье поинтересовался моим другом. Я сначала не понял, кого он имел в виду, и наврал про поместье. Это была ложь во благо. Мое благо. 

Я боюсь открывать ему свои чувства. Как взгляну в его глаза (они у него покраснели — к чему бы это?), так и страшно делается. Ведь узнай он мою тайну, тут же отошлет (в Бастилию, например). И от церкви отлучит — но это так, к слову.

**3 сентября 1628 года**

Наконец-то нашел Рошфора. Пристал к нему с одним лишь вопросом: "Что тебе надо от задницы де Варда?" Тот покрутил пальцем у виска и обозвал меня извращенцем.  
— Мы с Миледи поспорили, кто первым доведет де Варда до ручки. К сожалению, щипки не произвели нужного результата.  
Ну и кто после этого извращенец?

Сообщил новость де Варду. Тот, казалось, расстроился. Не пойму я его: ему говоришь, что волноваться не о чем, а он смотрит на тебя букой и молчит.

Прослышал о новой задумке кардинала под кодовым названием "Смерть крысам!" Надо бы узнать, что это такое.

**6 сентября 1628 года**

Утром ко мне ворвалась Миледи и потребовала, чтобы я молчал о щипках. Отказался. Зачем молчать о том, о чем знают все, включая кардинала? Миледи обиделась и пошла с Рошфором пить чай. Оказалось, с кардиналом. 

Снова они от меня все скрывают. Надо было пообещать Миледи молчать об этих чертовых щипках.

Хотел было сообщить ей эту радостную новость, но она уже уехала в Бетюнский монастырь. С Рошфором. 

Приходил де Вард и жаловался на скуку. Сыграли в карты — не помогло.

**9 сентября 1628 года**

Меня обвинили в убийстве Миледи. И кто? Лучший друг. Де Вард намекнул на то, что у меня был мотив: я ее ненавидел. Возразил: то, что я не питал к ней добрых чувств после того, как она меня чуть не убила, еще не значит, что я ее ненавидел. Де Вард не поверил. Тогда спросил, а кто ее не ненавидел? Де Варду нечем было крыть и он ушел.

Видел сегодня д'Артаньяна. Теперь он лейтенант королевских мушкетеров и друг кардинала. Ревную. 

Рошфор помирился с д'Артаньяном. Как же! Видел я их лица — вцепились бы друг в друга, если бы не присутствие Армана.

**11 сентября 1628 года**

Д'Артаньян ошивается около Ришелье. Не пойму, зачем он ищет с ним встречи?  
Кардинал же принимает всех, независимо от... эээ... цвета плаща. 

С трудом удержался от нападок на мушкетера. Его Преосвященство говорит, что надо быть сдержаннее и терпеливее. И потом он не одобряет дуэли.

**13 сентября 1628 года**

Назвал новоиспеченного лейтенанта "выскочкой, ищущим покровительства высокой особы ради продвижения по службе". 

Днем меня подкараулили мушкетеры, друзья этого д'Артаньяна и вызвали на дуэль с правом пригласить друзей-гвардейцев. Отказался. Я один проучу этих каналий.

Не проучил. Несколько последующих дней выпало из моей памяти.

**20 сентября 1628 года**

Чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Все, что мне не хватает, это лицезреть Его Высокопреосвященство. Все эти дни ни разу его не видел. Неужели он гневается? Может, он посадит меня в Бастилию?  
Жду самого худшего.

**23 сентября 1628 года**

Утром ко мне зашел кардинал, спрашивал о самочувствии. 

Заходил де Вард, сказал, что выгляжу я даже лучше, чем обычно, и глаза почти не выпучены. Посмотрел в зеркало. Глаза как глаза. А вот усы как-то уныло висят. Подергал их, подкрутил — не помогло. Де Вард смеялся и обзывал рыбой.

От всех переживаний почувствовал себя плохо и весь день провел в постели. Ришелье не возвращался. Грустно.

**24 сентября 1628 года**

Вновь пришел де Вард, рассказал анекдот про мушкетеров. Оч. смешно. Рассказал новую шутку про кардинала. Не смешно. 

Услышал печальную новость — Ришелье проводит время с д'Артаньяном. 

Усы все еще жалко висят.

**25 сентября 1628 года**

Искал кардинала. Не нашел. Рошфор ходит гордый, как павлин, бубнит что-то про Бетюнский монастырь и про Миледи. Я не понял. Труп исчез, и никто ничего не знает.

Прослышал от де Варда про загородный дом кардинала. Говорит, там оч. уютный садик. Хотелось бы посмотреть. Оказалось, я все это время был гостем кардинала. 

Обязательно выползу в этот садик. Только уговорю кого-нибудь дотащить меня до веранды.

**27 сентября 1628 года**

Какое счастье! Я наконец вышел на свежий воздух. Сижу с Арманом на веранде и балдею. Ришелье почему-то странно на меня смотрит, изучающе так, и теребит руки. Наверное, ему холодно. Заботливо поправил плед, с жалостью глядя в это еще молодое лицо с отпечатком забот. 

Гррр... Как тяжело находиться рядом с ним, не смея притронуться. Как компромисс, поцеловал ему руку.  
Кардинал благосклонно на меня посмотрел, наполнив сердце надеждой. Все, завтра я все ему скажу.

**28 сентября 1628 года**

[Несколько листков вырвано]  
Ничего не скажу. Главное, что Арман стал моим!

**29 сентября 1628 года**

Весь день проспал. По словам Армана, калачиком (русским аналогом круассана).

**30 сентября 1628 года**

Что на меня нашло? Дрых, как бревно. Не знаю, спят ли бревна, но мой отец говаривал, что я сплю именно так.

В силу этих причин пропустил завтрак, обед и ужин. Даже полдник. И ланч. Может, и к лучшему, ибо на слуг Армана нашел какой-то мор. Вечером проснулся и узнал, что повар помер — мир его праху. 

Стал замечать у себя ухватки Армана: либо я становлюсь святым, либо он становится... ммм... гвардейцем. Даже глаза не так сильно выпучены.

**31 сентября 1628 года**

Снова приезжал Рошфор с де Вардом. То, что они зачастили меня навещать не удивительно (я знаю, они хотят посмеяться над моим горем), но почему вместе? И за руки держатся так, что они вот-вот отвалятся. Рошфор сказал что-то про бедного хилого де Варда, которому нужен свежий воздух, и утащил его в сад. А у кардинала воздух, значит, не свежий? Гррр...

Днем мне на глаза попался какой-то голубоглазый молодой человек, а вечером от Армана пахло чужими духами. Сопоставив два и два, обвинил его в измене. Моя речь произвела бы впечатление на любого отца церкви, но Арман не впечатлился. 

Ни разу за день не использовал слов "черт возьми" и "каналья". Странно.

**1 октября 1628 года**

Арман настоял на раздельных спальнях. Но я продолжал ночевать в его постели. Правда Армана там почему-то не было. Грустно. Скучаю по прежним временам, когда я не был влюблен в святую каналью с таким длинным именем, что язык сломаешь, пока произнесешь.

О! Я сказал "каналья" — еще не все потеряно. 

Де Вард и Рошфор совершенно не понимают моих тонких намеков и не уезжают в Париж.  
— Мы можем понадобиться кардиналу... Нам здесь нравится... — вот и все оправдания этих наглецов.

Надо сказать Арману, чтобы он издал эдикт об ограничении свободы на передвижения по стране.

**3 октября 1628 года**

Только я закончил завтрак, только предался мыслям об Армане, как на меня набросилась какая-то дамочка и повисла на шее. Если бы не появился Арман, она бы меня точно задушила. И вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать, понять, погладить по головке, этот иезуит (чтоб его Св. Михаил по голове шарахнул!) начал кричать о моей лицемерной натуре. И это он читал проповеди о любви к ближнему своему. Пробормотав что-то о короне Франции, Ришелье умчался в одном ему известном направлении. Он что, решил захватить власть? Либо у кардинала мания величия, либо у меня отшибло последние мозги.  
Надеюсь, второе верно.

Весь вечер шатался по дому в поисках Армана, но натыкался лишь на Рошфора и де Варда. Они начинают меня раздражать. Стоят и улыбаются, будто им здесь вареньем намазано. Так, спокойно. 

Куда же делся Арман? Надеюсь, не сбежал от меня в Париж, ведь я все равно его найду.

**4 октября 1628 года**

Все-таки он сбежал в Париж. С ним исчезли де Вард и Рошфор. Простое совпадение или чей-то замысел? 

Приехав в город, тут же направился в Пале-Кардиналь, но Ришелье не нашел. Мне сказали, что он ужинает с каким-то молодым человеком. Оч. грустно. Наконец этот человек показал себя в полном коварстве. 

Провел вечер, гуляя под окнами кардинала. Встретил де Варда, который жаловался Рошфору об отсутствии зарплаты. Как он может думать о деньгах, когда Рошфор так на него смотрит? Зависть снедает мои внутренности...

**5 октября 1628 года**

Утром вновь прогуливался под окнами кардинала. Увидел его с каким-то хлыщом, по-хозяйски вцепившемся в рукав его мантии. 

Весь день сидел в комнате и писал завещание. Кому оставить мое разбитое сердце? Ничего не придумав, порвал завещание и раздумал топиться. Вместо этого пел под окном Армана, но его черствое сердце осталось глухо к моим песням.

Прямо спросил сегодня де Варда, что у них происходит с Рошфором. Де Вард лишь моргал и глядел честными невинными глазами. Рошфор талантливо скопировал выражение лица де Варда — и когда успел нахвататься?

Постель слишком большая для меня одного.

**6 октября 1628 года**

И сегодня Арман не смягчился. Если так продолжится, королевские грядки скоро опустеют. От отчаяния стал бросать ему в окна дохлых собак — мне кажется, они отравились "Л'Ореалем". Пусть кардинал полюбуется делом рук своих. Это невыносимо. Он даже не хочет меня выслушать. 

Сегодня видел привидение Миледи, так перепугался, что долго еще плевал через левое плечо и горячо молился. У меня галлюцинации — совсем плохо.

Если завтра не увижу Ришелье, точно повешусь, а все имущество вместе с сердцем отдам приюту бездомных.

**7 октября 1628 года**

Потерял всякую надеждю. Те цветы, что я пытался забросить в окно Армана, так и не долетели до цели. Оч. невовремя пошел дождь, он-то и прибивал несчастные растения к земле.

Впал в депрессию и пошел погулять в парк: там хотя бы нет счастливых Рошфора и де Варда. Наверняка сидят себе во дворце и... не хочу думать, что они там делают. 

В парке совершенно никого не было — так я думал поначалу. Но тут сквозь деревья мелькнул красный плащ. Неужели?..

Установили с Арманом перемирие. Он объяснился, рассказав странную историю, и я тут же ему поверил. Я вообще доверчивый.

**8 октября 1628 года**

Уезжаю под Ля-Рошель. С кардиналом. Бедные гугеноты не ведают, какие тучи сгущаются над их головами. Арман сказал, что еще пара недель и крепость падет — кушать этим еретикам нечего. 

Пожелал счастья де Варду и Рошфору. На всякий случай попрощался — мало ли что. Кажется, они что-то подозревают. Странно, но до Рошфора только сегодня дошло, что нас с Арманом связывает нечто большее, чем отношения подчиненного и командира. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, правда?

Все, больше не могу писать: убегаю.

**10 октября 1628 года**

В Ля-Рошели скучно: то и дело до нас доносятся вопли голодных гугенотов, проклинающих короля и кардинала. Кардиналу-то что? Осенит себя крестом — и проклятья как и не бывало. А король далеко и ничего не слышит — его счастье.

Еще немного и я ударюсь в мистику: мне вновь привиделась Миледи. Мертвецы не к добру. Целый час стоял на коленях и горячо молился. Где-то в середине сего действа зашел Арман, говоря об ужасных гугенотах. Но когда он меня увидел, слова замерли на его губах, и он так перекрестился, будто увидел привидение. Странная реакция на молитву.

Теперь я вновь ночую в его постели: сам Арман так занят, что не спит ночами и его постель всегда свободна. Бедный, мне его жалко.

**11 октября 1628 года**

Весь день Ришелье ходил с красными глазами, но в них я видел огонь и желание разрушить оплот нечестивцев. Хожу за кардиналом тенью и слежу, чтобы никто его не беспокоил и не волновал. 

Жаль, нельзя прогнать постоянно снующих здесь мушкетеров. С беспокойством выглядываю д'Артаньяна и компанию — пока никого нет. Не вижу де Варда и Рошфора. Даже как-то неудобно: я слишком привык к их постоянному присутствию везде, где есть Арман.

**12 октября 1628 года**

Сегодня ночью Арман снова не пришел. Я понимаю, не по своему желанию, но я уже устал ждать. Еще немного и пойду в одиночку брать Ля-Рошель. Пусть голодают, ироды! Что-то я сегодня излишне кровожаден...

Всю ночь провел рядом с кардиналом: носил ему вино, карты, пригрел его колени. По-моему, Арман был совсем не против моего присутствия. Я счастливейший человек на свете!

**14 октября 1628 года**

Арман уже привык к моим ночным бдениям и не возражает. Я для него подушка, одеяло и приятная компания в одном лице. Становлюсь похожим на кардинала: темные круги под глазами, бледное лицо и ярость в отношении гугенотов. Не пускаем перебезчиков, пусть лучше уговорят остальных сдаться. 

Видел сегодня Рошфора, почему-то без де Варда. Рошфор грустно сообщил, что де Вард ранен и, возможно, при смерти. Так что ж он не бьется в истерике? Проведал де Варда.  
— Я не собираюсь умирать, пока Рошфор жив, — слабо прошептал он и потерял сознание.

Он что, хочет, чтобы я убил Рошфора? 

**15 октября 1628 года**

Какой-то хлыщ ходит за Арманом и просит его поговорить наедине. Арман говорит, что это шпион, а шпионы на людях не выдают государственные тайны. Обиделся. Он мне не доверяет. Позже Ришелье признался, что это не шпион, а не понятно кто, и что он доверяет мне, любит меня, что я самый лучший его гвардеец... Ммм... я его обожаю.

Эту ночь он наконец-то спал. Я точно знаю, потому что охранял его сон: всю ночь выгонял из его покоев генералов, мушкетеров, гвардейцев и бежавших гугенотов.

Завтра умру от недосыпания, но это будет завтра. Опять кто-то стучится...

**16 октября 1628 года**

Сегодня на перекличке что-то случилось с моим лицом: глаза остекленели, челюсть начала отпадать. Я начал оседать на землю. Арман вовремя заметил мое состояние и отправил спать таким ласковым голосом, что мне захотелось остаться и послушать его еще. Но Рошфор и де Вард схватили меня с двух сторон за руки и насильно утащили с площадки.

Проспал весь день.

**17 октября 1628 года**

Утром зашел Арман и заботливо спросил, пришел ли я в себя и могу ли вновь выполнять свои обязанности. Вскочил с постели и с жаром стал уверять, что готов Ля-Рошель свернуть ради блага королевства и кардинала. В конце тирады упал в обморок.

Когда я пришел в себя, рядом сидел де Вард. Спросил его, что он здесь делает.  
— Его Преосвященство велел проследить, чтобы ты никуда не сбежал.  
Вау! Арман обо мне беспокоится.  
— Честное слово, я никуда не уйду.  
— Честное?  
— Слово гвардейца.  
Де Вард, успокоенный моим обещанием (наивный!) ушел, оставив меня одного. Я тут же поднялся, оделся и стал разыскивать кардинала, прячась за палатками и деревьями. Весь день не выпускал его из виду так, чтобы он меня не заметил. Только я решил вернуться в палатку, как оттуда выбегает Арман с криками, куда дели "его лучшего гвардейца". Еще немного и изошелся бы пеной.

Теперь у меня в палатке дежурит не только де Вард, но и Рошфор. Глядят друг на друга влюбленными глазами и улыбаются, как идиоты. Уже жалею, что вообще выходил из палатки. Я не выдержу их присутствия.

**18 октября 1628 года**

Все еще не выпускают. Эти канальи (мои охранники) весь день нагло целуются, совершенно не обращая на меня внимания. Уверен, они бы и не заметили, если бы я решил убежать.

Завидую. Арман не навещал.

**19 октября 1628 года**

Уже не целуются, но обмениваются такими взглядами... Чувствую себя третьим лишним. Предложил им выпустить меня на волю, толкнув речь про ценность свободы. Не выпустили. Говорят, приказ кардинала не подлежит обсуждению. Приказ есть, а где кардинал, спрашивается?  
Начинаю беспокоиться.

**20 октября 1628 года**

Наконец, меня выпустили. Вокруг Армана витает какая-то странная аура страха (страха его охраны, конечно). На мои распросы Арман не реагирует — явно что-то скрывает.

Сегодня ночью вновь охранял его сон. Арман ворочался и бормотал что-то про летающие ножи. У меня начинают зарождаться подозрения. Но не будем спешить с выводами.

**21 октября 1628 года**

Допросил с пристрастием одного из гвардейцев, и тот признал, что на Ришелье было совершено покушение. Вот они летающие ножи! Теперь не оставляю Армана ни на секунду. 

Ночью он бодрствовал, я бодрствовал вместе с ним, зорько глядя по сторонам. А вдруг вот этот гвардеец, вошедший с докладом, шпион? Гвардеец внезапно побледнел и выбежал. Арман попросил не пугать так его подчиненных.

**22 октября 1628 года**

На жизнь Армана вновь покушались. К счастью, я успел повалить его на землю, да так ловко, что он оказался в моих объятиях. Ай да я, ай да гвардеец: везде найду повод добраться до кардинала. А что делать? Уже много дней я не видел его... там, где хотел бы, и таким... ммм...  
И что же? Это была Миледи. Ей никогда не удавались трюки с ножами. Но промахнуться по такой яркой мишени, как Арман... Право, я был лучшего мнения о ее смертоносных талантах.

В буквальном смысле унес кардинала с "поля боя", а то он порывался казнить Миледи самым зверским способом. Завтра казнит, а сегодня у меня на него планы.

Гм... Планы не удались. Я несчастнейший человек на свете.

**23 октября 1628 года**

Чуть не убил де Варда и Рошфора. Ну, не могу я больше видеть их счастливые рожи! Уверен, уж они развлекаются по полной. И почему де Вард, совсем недавно смертельно раненный, так резво прыгает вокруг Рошфора, а рядом с кардиналом прикидывается больным?

**24 октября 1628 года**

Сегодня Арман уломал короля на штурм Ля-Рошели. Я же говорил, он гений!

Вечером он спросил меня, что же делать с Миледи. Сказал, пусть казнит эту бесовку, посмевшую поднять на него руку, да еще с ножами.  
— Ты слишком кровожаден, Анри, — сказал он мне на это, подписывая приказ на повешение какого-то генерала гугенотов.

Это я кровожаден? Я всего лишь мщу за попытку убить Армана.

**25 октября 1628 года**

Ходят слухи, что Ля-Рошель скоро сдастся. Как она так долго продержалась, остается тайной. Гугеноты больше не пытаются сбежать из крепости — видимо, узнали о судьбе своих менее удачливых коллег. 

Мушкетеры и гвардейцы радуются окончанию войны. Приструнил гвардейцев, сказав, что война еще не окончена, и отобрал у них все запасы вина, которые обнаружил.

**26 октября 1628 года**

У них обнаружились запасы вина, которые я не нашел. Всю ночь пьянствовали с мушкетерами. Кажется, полки даже заключили мир в силу того, что вино осталось только у гвардейцев. Я всегда говорил, что гвардейцы самые бережливые! 

Арман сказал, что еще пара дней — и Ля-Рошель падет. Смахнул ему ниточку с плеча. Он посмотрел на меня и говорит:  
— Анри, когда война закончится, мы сможем заняться другими делами... более личными. Ты не даешь мне сосредоточиться.  
Довольно улыбнулся: я не даю ему сосредоточиться. Ай да я! Но как же трудно ждать...

**27 октября 1628 года**

Над Ля-Рошелью взметнулся белый флаг. Только все обрадовались, как оказалось, что какой-то гугенот просто вывесил свои панталоны — сушиться. Ришелье был оч. зол, сказал, что если завтра они не сдадутся, мы атакуем Ля-Рошель. 

Ходил весь день около Армана и жалобно на него смотрел. Тот не выдержал и утащил меня в палатку. Мы уже было занялись удовлетворением наших потребностей, как вошел какой-то гад (не знаю, кто — ярость застилала мне глаза) и пристал к Ришелье с каким-то государственным делом. 

Грустный, ушел в кабак, где напился в компании мушкетеров, которые крыли проклятых гугенотов на чем свет стоит.

**28 октября 1628 года**

Наконец-то! Ля-Рошель пала! Как только Арман получил эту замечательную новость, сразу заявил мне, что мы уезжаем в его загородное имение. Как здорово! Мы будем там одни. 

Оказалось, что не одни: с нами едут де Вард и Рошфор. Де Варду якобы надо залечивать раны (ха!), а Рошфор, значит, будет обеспечивать скорейшее залечивание (еще раз ха!)

Долго смеялся, когда узнал, что Миледи выдали замуж за Атоса. Миледи умоляла заточить ее в Бастилию или на крайний случай казнить, но Ришелье не поддался уговорам. Так ей и надо.

По дороге в загородный домик Ришелье я взял его за руку, а тот, не церемонясь, обнял меня и поцеловал. Сидящие напротив Рошфор и де Вард лишь улыбались — меня это, как ни странно, не раздражало.

Теперь, когда война закончилась... Ммм...


End file.
